Jam and Johnlock
by IOUARussianEnsign
Summary: Johnlock (John/Sherlock) drabbles. Themes vary throughout the drabbles as do lengths. Was originally rated M but I can't bring myself to write that sort of stuff so left at T.
1. John's Crash

**I honestly almost cried as I wrote the first few sentences.**

**Prompts: Suicide Fall Crash Reunion **

**Ideas for future drabbles would be greatly appreciated as would reviews. I don't mind harsh criticism as long as it is constructive criticism which means helping me by suggesting what I could improve on.**

* * *

It's been 5 years. Five whole years. Five years since Sherlock had fallen. He couldn't get it out of his head. He sighed as he turned the wheel, carefully manoeuvring around another corner. It's been far too long. John was beginning to doubt Sherlock. Beginning to doubt he would ever come back. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind but the thought of Sherlock being gone... Forever... It stayed. It stuck with him like glue and it kept floating to the front of his mind. His concentration faltered for a second. A second too long. A second that would have saved him had he been paying attention. John stopped focusing on the road for a second and failed to notice the car driving towards him at a fast pace. His eyes widened in shock on impact and he hit the brake but it was too late. It was unexpected. Fast. Like a bullet to the head. He fell forward and hit his head on the steering wheel, the airbag had clearly failed to deploy, both cars pulled to a halt. The other driver clambered out of his car in a hurry, pulling John's car door open. "John?" He asked hurriedly before realising John obviously wasn't about to respond soon. Sherlock moved his hand to his wrist as he lifted John's head carefully. There was blood. Too much blood. Running down his face and now, Sherlock's hand in a red sticky mess. Sherlock took his pulse but there was none. John was gone. A tear fell down his cheek as he pulled out his phone and rang for an ambulance knowing it was pointless now. He left quickly realising it would be easier if no one knew he was alive and also that he would never see John again and within hours, Sherlock was gone too. Gone for good. For real. There was no faking it this time. He couldn't bear to live without John, his jumper-wearing army doctor.

At last, they were together. Forever. Just the two of them. No Lestrade, Molly or Moriarty and no one to know the truth about what happened. No one to know John's real cause of death or that Sherlock didn't actually die when he fell.


	2. Hobbits and Dragons

**Just a little something I wrote. I hope it makes up for the last one since the last one was really quite sad.**

**Prompts: Dream Dragon Hobbit**

**Again ideas for future drabbles would be greatly appreciated as would reviews. I don't mind harsh criticism as long as it is constructive criticism which means helping me by suggesting what I could improve on.**

* * *

John sat at the table, eating jam on toast. "You know, I had the weirdest dream last night..." He started. Sherlock nodded although he wasn't paying much attention. "And?" He asked, prodding a piece of dead skin with a scalpel. John looked up at him for a moment and said, "Would you leave that skin alone and if you're going to do that could you not do it whilst I'm eating?" Sherlock shook his head. "It needs to be done. It's for an experiment." John sighed and took another bite out of his toast before Sherlock offered, "You had a dream?" "Yes... I was... A short man..." "Y-" John cut him off before he could say more. "But I wasn't really a man. I was some sort of other species and I had hair on my feet and curly hair and... You. You were a dragon. Smaug, I think was the name used." "John, I believe you might have gone insane." Sherlock said, not looking up from the skin. "I am not insane!" John protested. Sherlock smirked a little, ignoring his protests.

A while later, the duo were found on the couch, sitting side by side. Sherlock had his arm around John but John didn't really seem to mind. "You dreamed you were a Hobbit." Sherlock stated. "A... Hobbit?" John questioned. "Yes. Look at the screen." He pointed to the TV which was currently showing The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. "A short man with curly hair and hair on his feet. It's right in front of you." John frowned as he watched the screen before realising Sherlock was right but paused for a moment. "Why would I dream I was a Hobbit if I didn't even know what a Hobbit was until now?" Sherlock stared at the screen for a moment more before suggesting, "Maybe it's because you look alike? I mean, that Hobbit has the same nose, eyes, mouth..." He looked to John. "Mouth? Do you really pay that much attention to me?" "It's hard not to really." Sherlock stated. John looked at him for a moment but stayed silent, he couldn't help but smile a bit as he looked back towards the screen and watched the movie in silence, safe in Sherlock's arms.


	3. Red Pants Monday

**You guys know about Red Pants Monday, right? I'm pretty sure some if you do and if you're from Tumblr you're more likely to know about it. Anyway, if you do, this drabble was wrote a few Monday's ago (on the 7th) and I forgot about it but I posted it on Tumblr so I found it again just so I could give it to you guys because there's a few minor details which link to the drabble I wrote today and I just want you to understand.**

**Again, ideas for future drabbles would be greatly appreciated as would reviews. I don't mind harsh criticism as long as it is constructive criticism which means helping me by suggesting what I could improve on.**

* * *

Sherlock placed a bag down in front of John, he moved away without saying a word. "What? What is this?" John asked looking up from his laptop for just a moment to look at the bag. "Look inside." Sherlock ordered him from the kitchen where he was looking at some eyeballs that had been in the fridge for a few days. John sighed and moved the laptop onto the couch. He reached inside the bag and pulled out some red pants. "What are these? Are they for me? Why?" John questioned, staring at the pants curiously. "Yes, they're for you. Of course they're for you. Why would I put a bag in front of you if they weren't?" "You're very unpredictable. These could have been from or for anyone." John pointed out. "Are you going to wear them?" Sherlock asked, not taking his gaze from his experiment. John frowned and Sherlock simply stated, "They're for you. I thought you might like them. You seem to like the colour. Try them on." John looked up and moved to the kitchen to stand across from Sherlock. "Is this some kind of punishment? Was it the solar system thing? I already told you, I had to put something there so people know you're actually human." Sherlock looked up for the first time and told him, "No, I just thought you might like them. They seem like something you'd wear. Actually I know they're something you'd wear. Try them on." John gave a defeated sigh and went to the bedroom to try them on. He couldn't help but grin slightly when he saw Sherlock trying to sneak a glance at him in his red pants.


	4. Continuing The Red Pants

**I would spread them out a little but I'm too lazy so have this one like a minute after I posted the previous one! The note at the top of the previous one may explain things a little if there's something you don't understand.**

**And ideas for future drabbles would be greatly appreciated as would reviews. I don't mind harsh criticism as long as it is constructive criticism which means helping me by suggesting what I could improve on.**

**Yeah, that's going in every drabble. Sorry.**

* * *

Sherlock glanced over to John and mumbled something John couldn't catch. "Huh?" John looked up from his blog. "You're wearing the red pants, aren't you?" "Yes... Why?" "The ones I bought you?" "Yes... Where are you going with this?" John asked. "And they're visible above the waistline..." John sighed and closed his laptop. "Not this again." He muttered to himself before standing up. "I'm not gay, Sherlock!" He insisted, Sherlock merely responded with, "There's no point denying it, I can tell when you're lying." "I'm not gay and I'm not putting up with this. I'm going out." John turned to grab his coat but Sherlock was beside him within an instance. Sherlock kissed him gently and John found himself kissing him back. Sherlock pulled away with a smirk and stared at John for a moment. John gave a defeated sigh and walked out smiling. "Guess I'm gay then." He mumbled to himself.


	5. Falling For Sherlock

**Here you go. Another drabble.**

**I feel like I did quite well in the beginning and then I just did terrible. I'm actually doing a 30 day OTP challenge with Johnlock so you may see more frequent updates from me. I'm not sure if I'll post every drabble here but I'll definitely post a few more.**

* * *

John stood on the roof of St. Bartholomew's. He looked down the ground. This was it. He had decided he wanted to be with Sherlock. He couldn't bear to be apart any longer. John leaned forward a bit. "On the count of three." He mumbled to himself, holding out his arms and closing his eyes. "One..." He took a deep breath. "Two..." He edged closer to the edge. "Three." He moved to step off the building but was stopped by arms around his waist. He opened his eyes in shock, knowing immediately who it was. Sherlock pulled him back into the centre of the roof. He let go and John turned to face him. "Sherlock! I thought... I thought you were dead!" He yelled. "I'm sorry John but you have to-" "No. No, I don't have to understand. You left me!" "John, it was-" "You left me for three years! THREE WHOLE YEARS!" John was getting red in the face. "John, please." He moved to grab for John's hand but John pulled away and instead, punched him in the face. Sherlock stumbled backwards in shock. "I deserved that." He decided, "John. Just listen to me... Please." "What explanation could you possibly have for not telling me you faked your death?" John asked, still yelling although he had calmed slightly. "It was to protect you. It was to protect everyone I care about... But mostly you. I'm sorry John but if I told you the plan wouldn't have worked. Moriarty would have killed you." Sherlock explained, he reached for John's hand again. John held his hand this time. "You have to understand, I never wanted to hurt you like this. I could never hurt you. Not on purpose." John calmed down fully and answered simply. "You still did. It hurt. You were my best friend." "I'm sorry." "I know you are." John smiled a little. "I love you too." Sherlock smiled in relief and so, the newly formed couple walked back home, to 221B Baker's Street, hand-in-hand.


	6. Reading With Sherlock

**This was for day 2 of the 30 day OTP challenge. I posted it on Tumblr last night and I was thinking about posting it here. It took nearly 24 hours but I decided to post it here too.**

**The challenge for day 2 was to write them cuddling. This was also for Red Pants Monday since it was yesterday. As for the bee pants there's a thing called Bee Pants Tuesday which isn't as popular but hey-ho. I decided to write in the bee pants.**

**I wasn't sure what type of books John would be likely to read so I just stuck with The Fellowship.**

* * *

Sherlock had his arms wrapped around John whilst John read The Fellowship of the Ring which Sherlock was holding so John could stay in his arms without a single thing to worry about. John smiled slightly as he flipped the page and Sherlock adjusted his hands so that the page was held down and John could read. "You're wearing them again, aren't you?" John tilted his head up to look at Sherlock. "Wearing what?" "The red pants." "Oh. Yeah." John nodded and returned to his book. "They look great on you." John smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. You look great in your bee pants too." He answered and Sherlock smiled at this. Sherlock decided not to say anything more and instead picked parts from the pages, making deductions about the characters although he never said anything out loud so he wouldn't ruin it for John. He rested his head on top of John's and after a few minutes of making deductions he fell asleep like that. John took the book out of Sherlock's hands and continued to read with his arms wrapped around him.


	7. The Avengers and Butts

**Day 3 of the OTP challenge was gaming or watching a movie. The obvious choices were playing Cluedo or watching The Hobbit but I wanted to do something different so they're watching The Avengers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sherlock! Please be quiet! Just enjoy the movie!" John yelled. Sherlock looked at him. "But it's the truth! It's physically impossible for that to happen." "It's a movie! These things don't have to be possible." "This is all wrong though. That arrow clearly would have missed. Hawkeye had it at the wrong angle and how has he not run out of arrows yet? It's impossible!" "Just be quiet!" John yelled again. "It's true and look at Thor. I don't care if he's a God. He shouldn't have been able to survive that." "Sherlock. Shut up!" John warned. "Just enjoy the movie." "How can I enjoy it when it's all wrong?" "Just... Find a way." John sighed. "Well... That guy who plays Loki is quite attractive." Sherlock pointed out. "Tom Hiddleston?" John asked. "Yes. Him." John looked at him just as Sherlock turned back to the screen. "What about me?" Sherlock turned to him again with a smile. "You _know _you're the only one for me. I don't see why you'd even bother worrying. Besides, surely you find at least one of these men attractive?" John paused for a moment and then started, "I suppose Chris... Nope, no, none at all." "Which Chris?" Sherlock questioned. "Neither." Sherlock watched him for a moment, trying to keep one eye on the screen. "Evans, right? It's Chris Evans... That's Captain America, right?" He said eventually. "Can you shut up for five minutes?" John asked. "I'm right though, aren't I?" John sighed at this and Sherlock continued. "I'll be quiet for the rest of the movie. Besides, Chris Evans has a nice butt, it's got to be him." "Fine! Yes!" John yelled, giving up completely. Sherlock smiled and turned back to the screen, saying nothing more for the rest of the movie.


	8. Dinner and a Dance

**Day 4 of the OTP challenge was to write them on a date so that's what I did. Dinner and a dance sounds nice, right?**

* * *

John glanced at the note taped to the door of 221B Baker's Street. He read through it once before removing it and reading it again. He frowned at the note which read:

_I have something planned for tonight._

_I left some clothes out on your bed. Be ready by 6._

_-SH x_

John checked his watch quickly. It was already 5:30, he didn't have long left although it wouldn't take him long to get ready. He immediately went to his room and stared at the suit on his bed for a moment. He put it on and was surprised to find it perfectly. He didn't even own a suit before this moment so he had assumed Sherlock bought it for him. He was expecting the measurements to be slightly off but they were perfect. John left his room at 5:45 after combing his hair quickly to find Sherlock sat, waiting for him. "Ready?" Sherlock asked. "Yes but where are we going?" John questioned. "It's a surprise. Now come on, the cab will be here any minute." Sherlock grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs, John didn't hesitate to walk with him and climb into the taxi. John hoped he could get an address but the driver set off without another word. Obviously Sherlock had been clever, as usual, and told the cabbie where to go beforehand. Minutes later the taxi stopped. Sherlock climbed out and opened the door for John. John got out and took Sherlock's hand as he looked up at the name of the fancy restaurant. Donostia. John smiled a little as Sherlock led him inside. The duo sat down at one of the tables as the waiter passed the menus and waited to take their order. They ordered and sat for a few moments in silence, both resting one arm on the table. "Stop trying to deduce me." John said eventually. Sherlock paused for a moment before answering, "I just wanted to make sure you were having a decent time." "I am. How could I not be? I'm on a date with you." Sherlock smiled at this.

A few hours passed in which they ate, talked and laughed... A lot. By 7:30 they were back at 221B. John had his arms around Sherlock's neck and Sherlock's arms were around John's waist. They were swaying gently to a piece of Mozart playing in the background. "This was fantastic. Thank you." John said as he looked up at Sherlock. "I'm glad, I had fun but it took a lot of planning. I was worried it wasn't going to go as planned and that something might happen." Sherlock started before babbling, talking fast. John couldn't quite understand. "Sherlock." John cut him off. Sherlock looked down at him. The two stayed silent for a moment until Sherlock leant down and kissed John gently.


	9. Get Hopping

**Happy April Fools. Frankly, I hate this day so here's a drabble to make up for any pranks you've had played on you. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Sherlock! Sherlock, get back up here, right this moment!" John called down the stairs, heading down. Sherlock moved… Right out the door. "Sherlock, please!" John ran down the stairs and out into the street, ignoring the funny looks he received. He pushed the white bunny ears back into place and thrust a black pair into Sherlock's hands. "Just put them on." "Rabbits don't have anything to do with Easter." Sherlock stated, folding his arms. "Of course they do. Easter's about hope and new life. The bunnies represent new life. Now put them on." Sherlock paused for a moment and walked back inside. He sighed and put the ears on. "Happy?" "Very, now let's get to Lestrade's party. If we don't set off now we're probably going to be late." "I look ridiculous." Sherlock muttered, staying rooted to the ground. "You look great. Besides, the ears blend in with your hair. It's not like many people will notice." "But John…" Sherlock whined. "But nothing, come on, the taxi's waiting." He grinned, grabbing Sherlock's hand and dragging him outside into the street and into the taxi. "John…" John sighed. "What now?" "We left the door unlocked…"


	10. Coffee's Not That Great Anyway

**Yeah, there's a gorgeous little coffee shop called Coffee Evolution near where I live and apparently it's the perfect place for writing. I think the atmosphere is very warm and comforting. Anyway, I was there with my best friend one time and we were talking and I came up with this idea so I wrote a note down and never really figured out how exactly to write it until now so enjoy!**

* * *

John sat down in the soft, red leather chair with a content sigh. He placed his cup down on the wooden table, taking a quick glance at the posters on the blood red walls. "Their coffee isn't as good as mine." Sherlock stated simply, sitting in the red couch opposite which had been ripped in places. He placed his tea down on the table by John's cup of coffee. "Sherlock, you haven't even had coffee from here yet. Besides, your coffee was horrible." Sherlock's face fell but he covered it up like he usually did when John was watching him. He took a sip of his tea and John continued, "And you knew I don't take sugar!" Sherlock sighed. "John, I had to do it and you know why." John shook his head slightly. "You could have at least given me a _hot_ cup of coffee and I'm _still _not completely sure it was even coffee!" Sherlock didn't say anything more on the subject and instead said, "Just try the coffee. It's worse. I guarantee it." John rolled his eyes but sipped the coffee. Sherlock stared at him expectantly. "It is worse. You were right." John lied. Sherlock's mouth twitched into a smile as John looked down at the laptop on his lap. Obviously John was lying. He could tell. Just by the way John played with his hands once he had put his coffee down and the way he avoided looking directly at Sherlock, as if he was ashamed of lying to him. Nevertheless, Sherlock was happy. John would lie to make Sherlock feel better and that alone was good enough for him. "So, this case..." John started bringing Sherlock out of his Mind Palace. "Any ideas?" Sherlock responded almost immediately with "Haverhill. Isn't it obvious?" and with that, the conversation was forgotten. Of course, not completely. Sherlock would never forget the first time John lied to him to humour him, no less.


End file.
